Nico Olvia
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Nico Olvia (ニコ･オルビア, Niko Orubia) is Nico Robin's mother, an archaeologist 20 years ago. Appearance Olvia greatly resembles her daughter Robin, however her hair is white and is far longer. Her skin tone is also slightly lighter than Robin's. Relationships Family Nico Robin She was the mother of Nico Robin, One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Robin's mother. and was very fond of her daughter. However, her life work called her away, forcing her to leave Robin behind. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Robin is left behind. She regretted never being there for Robin, but died proud of her for being an amazing, smart child, who could even decipher Poneglyphs. Other Olvia's husband died many years before the storyline began. The absence of him from Robin's flashback suggests he was dead before she was born, or when she was too young to remember him. Olvia's brother (who was married to a woman called Roji) and Olvia are not seen together interacting. Her brother accepted responsibility of Robin's care upon her departure. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's brother takes Robin in. History After her husband died, she set out on a six year journey in 1496 to research the Poneglyph along with 33 others. At the end of the 6th year in 1502, her ship was caught by the Marines. Her colleagues fought back to defend Olvia but were all killed except her. One Piece manga - Chapter 393, the story and fate of Olvia's comrades. From the moment of capture, her fate was determined. One Piece manga - Chapter 392, Olvia's fate is already decided according to Clover. Olvia was interrogated by Jaguar D. Saul. She was then set free by Saul who was disgusted by the World Government's Justice system and manage to get away with the Marine's ship. Upon arriving at Ohara, Olvia went to the Tree of Knowledge library to warn her colleagues. As she was warning them, she heard that a World Government ship has docked on shore. She left with a rifle in her hand. As she ran, she was unaware that her daughter Robin ran past her going the opposite way.One Piece manga - Chapter 393, Olvia's warning. She later tried to shoot Spandine,but missed and was knocked out by his two CP9 agents and arrested. She was then thrown before the faces of the incapacitated scholars, so as to force them to show their association with the woman and so automatically to prove their "guilt". One Piece manga - Chapter 394, Olvia and the scholars. After the truth is spoken to the World by Clover, Olvia is confronted by Robin as she is taken away, finally after Robin's pleas she admits her relationship with her. One Piece manga - Chapter 395, Olvia and Robin reunited. As the Buster Call was about to begin, he ordered that she be taken with them, but panicked after being almost directly hit by an explosion and ran off. Nico Olvia was left behind and was finaly re-united with her daughter. She then pleaded Saul to take Robin to safety and told Robin to "Live!" She was last seen with the other scholars in the Tree of Knowledge. As it burned down around them she thought that she didn't even leave her daughter with words said as a mother. After that the Tree fell and she along with the rest of scholars perished. Trivia *In the Japanese anime she and Robin shared the same voice actor. *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Nico Olvia is currently ranked the 44th most popular character in One Piece. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Dead Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Archaeologists